


Morning Vodka

by childofbarisi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Mention of alcohol, mention of Captain Fowler - Freeform, sumo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofbarisi/pseuds/childofbarisi
Summary: Hank comes home after a very, very long night at work...





	Morning Vodka

The sound of the front door closing. You noticed it was 6:10 AM and that the bed was empty. Either Hank just left for work or he was just coming home from work. Lately, he had been stuck working to find deviants and he had more sleepless nights than usual. As you got out of bed, you tiptoed past Sumo who was sleeping by the bedroom door. You opened the door and headed to the kitchen to see Hank rummaging through the fridge before going to the liquor cabinet. 

“Hank?” You called out tiredly as you rubbed your eyes. He turned to look at you as a small smile forced over his lips. 

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Hank said as he turned to grab a bottle of liquor from the cabinet and his glass. 

“Hank, it’s six o’clock in the morning. You are not having vodka.” You sighed as you went to him and pulled the bottle from his hand. 

“Baby-“

“No. I know work is hard and they have you working these fucked up hours. Just come to bed, babe. Please?” You begged him as you wrapped your arms slowly around his waist. Hank wrapped his arms around you and kissed your forehead softly. 

“Alright. Let me shower real quick and I’ll meet you in the bedroom.” Hank said as you slowly pulled away and headed to the bedroom. You laid in the bed and listened to Hank shower until you heard his phone. You heard his irritated groan as the curtains as tugged open and he searched through his pants for his phone. 

“Hello? I just got home- No. no we didn’t- what? Captain I… no. I need some sleep. If it’s still a problem in a few hours, I’ll come in and fix it.” Hank said before he hung his phone up. He finished up his shower before he walked into the bedroom in just his boxers. 

“Did he really call you to come back in? Does he realize you’re a human and need sleep to function?” You mumbled as Hank got comfortable in the bed. You moved and laid your head against his chest and closed your eyes. Hank wrapped his arm around your waist. 

“He can suck it. I need sleep. I love you.” Hank mumbled as he kissed your forehead softly as he fell asleep with you helps close against him.


End file.
